Respawn
by Cookiekinzyousay
Summary: The champions of the League of Legends have fought in many battles before, but none like this. Join in the search for the truth as Leona uncovers the reason why there really is no respawn. *(This is going to be a short 'one off' story based around a couple of dreams I have had recently. It's in no way connected to any of my other works. Enjoy. - Cookiekinz.)*


**Part one: Good luck.**

"No respawn, no allocated medic teams? What kind of fight are we going into?" Jayce argued with the officials at the table. Others shrugged it off as if it were a joke, but I knew. This was war.

"There's no way they'll actually make us fight, is there?"

"There's a high probability that this is a 'prank'" Heimerdinger and Lulu sit on chairs off to the side of the crowd. I push through to see the roster for the first match. The five champions on the purple team have been drawn as follows. Graves in the role of ADC, Sona in the role of support, Kayle in the role of AP carry, Nunu and his yeti as the Jungle and Gnar in the top lane. I shook my head as I peered over at their teams opposition. Nautilus and Sivir sharing the bot lane, Shaco as the jungler, Talon as the mid laner and Xin Zhao as the top bruiser.

"Do you think we'll win?" Kayle peered over my shoulder at the matchup.

"You may have trouble against Talon, but I'm sure you will come out on top."

"So you believe that they will make us fight?" She questions.

"Of course. But I have no idea why." The intercom lets out a short shriek before calling in the first team to the teleporter room.

"Would the purple team led by Kayle, please report to teleporter A for transportation." She lets out a sigh.

"Alright, good luck on your placement, Leona. You better make it to see the finish." She picks up her sword that was meaningfully placed next to mine.

"You too." I mutter under my breath, trying to figure out why. I turn to see a reluctant yeti picking up his master and placing him on his back.

"Here we go..." Nunu whispers with a worried tone as the rest of the champions step aside to let them through.

"They can't be serious. Do you think this is serious?" Zac murmurs along with a multitude of other complaints. Patheon nods, looking towards me. He motions me over. As I come closer to the group I look up at the large screen placed over the dark entrance to the teleporter. The first match is displayed, showing the champions entering the rift.

"Dead serious. They want us to kill each other."

"Why? I don't understand." Tristana hugs her gun close.

"There's no way the summoners would let this happen. It's a prank!" Jayce sits down on the chair next to me, taking out a screw driver from his pocket as he begins to make adjustments to his hammer.

"I don't want to go boom!" Tristana squeals under her breath.

"Nobody is going to go boom." I say confidently.

"We'll be able to make it out alive, together."

"You can't seriously think that they'll make us fight for real." Jayce mutters through his teeth, glancing around at the laughing groups of champions.

"What if they do? I never wanted to kill anybody." Zac sighs. Pantheon grabs my arm, pulling me close.

"We fight full force." He speaks quietly but firmly. I nod in agreeance.

"The second match up has been drawn. Please check the boards and make sure you arrive at the teleporter five minutes prior to match start. Thank you." Tristana and Jayce get up to check the boards.

"We'll let you know if you're drawn!" Tristana smiles, following behind Jayce. The rest of us watch the monitor as the match progresses.

A heated fight between the two teams has broken out at the purple teams nexus. We watch as Nautilus, Talon and Xin Zhao execute a perfect collapse on Graves as he attempts to keep Sivir off the towers. Sona manages to stun all three of them with her crescendo as Kayle leaves the fountain after buying her items. Sivir finishes off the last tower only to engage on Graves who is attempting to limp out of the middle of the battle, but just as the blade flies towards him Kayle casts her intervention spell on him, causing the blade to hit the shell and fall straight to the ground. Shaco all of a sudden appears behind her, stabbing her right between the shoulder blades. He laughs maniacally as she drops to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. Sona tries to cast aria of perseverance to heal her as she just exits the fountain pad, but Talon has come clear of the stun and jumps directly onto her, slitting her throat with one motion. She falls to the ground, stone dead. The whole room goes silent around us. Talon stands in shock as Sonas body hits the steps. He stumbles backwards, watching Xin Zhao charge at Graves, spear first. He tackles him over as Graves desperately fires his buckshot, leaning against the ruins of the nearly destroyed nexus. The shot misses Xin Zhao and Talon but hits Nautilus directly through the helm. The rift goes silent, and with a groan of agony, Nautilus drops to his knees falling front first onto the stone. The camera shows Gnar limping back into the base through the top lane, his fur red with rage. Talon finally manages to get to his feet before seeing Gnar transform right in front of him. He shouts at the top of his lungs but nobody can hear him over the sound of Sivir attacking the nexus. Gnar lifts his arm and strikes downward, crushing Talon and spraying Sivir with blood as the nexus cracks. She see's Gnar approaching her, and just as the crack in the nexus begins to expand she turns and begins to run. It finally gives way to a massive explosion that knocks all of the remaining champions into the purple base walls as the game finishes. The screen goes black.

"Blue team wins." Jayce stares at the screen, his face becoming red with anger. All of the champions around us begin to panic as the teleporter doors open up to reveal the bleeding and damaged remains of the purple team. Nunu's yeti carries Kayle in his arms while Gnar, still in mega form, carries Graves back into the room. I look back at Zac who is comforting Tristana, she's shaking her head rapidly.

"No, no I don't want to die!" I see Nunu and Gnar placing the mangled bodies of Kayle and Graves down next to Soraka. I stand up, jogging over towards them.

"We thought it was a normal fight." Graves coughs, taking a deep puff of his cigar and letting out a terrible cough.

"What we were actually doing was fighting to the death..."

"How could the summoners let this happen to us?!" Lux blurts out in anger, getting pulled into Ezreal's arms as he tries to comfort her.

"Why didn't you just refuse to fight?" Soraka says to Kayle, who is barely able to sit up as Soraka heals the wound in her back.

"We couldn't. The moment we tried to refuse they placed some sort of collar around our necks. That's what happened to Gnar." She points to Gnar who curls up in Lulu's arms, making a loud sobbing noise.

"He couldn't stop his anger. He crushed Talon without even thinking." Jayce pushes through to the reception desk where a female robot sits, typing away at her keyboard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?! You're sending us to our deaths!"

"The League of Legends thanks you for fighting for our cause."

"What do you mean cause? This isn't what we signed up for!" Ezreal and Garen pull him away from the counter. He struggles, trying to break free as he screams.

"You can't let this happen! You can't kill us like this!" They drag him back into the crowd as the room begins bustling with talk of war and killing.

"I won't fight, I refuse!"

"Didn't you hear Kayle? You can't refuse!"

"Gnar just killed Talon. He didn't even bat an eye..." Tristana approaches me, still clutching onto her gun.

"We're next. You and me, bot lane." She shudders, closing her eyes tight. I kneel down to her, patting her on the head.

"We'll be just fine. Who else is with us?" I say.

"Pantheon. You, Zac. And Jayce too. We were just talking too, and now we're all going to die!" She panics.

"I won't let you die. I don't have to kill anyone, but I won't let anyone die." Zac grabs Tristana by the waist, lifting her onto his shoulders.

"I don't think Jayce is ready to fight." Pantheon comes up behind us.

"I don't either. But it looks like we don't have a choice." The voice comes over the intercom again.

"Would the assigned blue team led by Jayce, please report to teleporter B for transportation."

"I'll get Jayce, everyone head there now." I say with a weak smile, leaving the rest of the team as I approach the crowd around Jayce. Before I can push through, he comes barging through holding his hammer at the ready.

"Jayce, are you-"

"Let's just do this." He passes me, heading towards the teleporter room.


End file.
